


Halt

by Menfinske



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/pseuds/Menfinske
Summary: While the world is dealing with a pandemic, Richard too has to work from home. The company he works for has an increased workload due to the current situation, however, and Paul is frustrated with the fact that his boyfriend is working over hours and sees him even less than when he's not working from home. He decides to do something about it. Richard just wants to get it over with so he can get back to work without distractions.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Halt

**Author's Note:**

> There is now a page where you can give Rammstein prompt ideas. Anyone can visit and give ideas and anyone can fill the prompts. So post them or browse them if you feel like it: https://rammfic.dreamwidth.org/288.html

Richard groans when he hears the familiar beeping of his alarm, reaching for it blindly to turn it off. Despite the quarantine making him work from home and saving the half hour he’d normally spend mostly in traffic on his way to work, he’s no more cheerful in the morning. In fact, just like he normally does, he turns around to spend the last minutes before his second alarm snuggling up to his boyfriend. Then sighs when he realizes Paul is already out of the bed. 

“Paul, are you upstairs?” Richard calls out with a slightly raised voice. No answer is forthcoming, which means Paul likely went out on a jog. He always does so in the morning when Richard’s alarm goes off. It appears his boyfriend is better at keeping the natural rhythm going than Richard is. 

After another ten minutes spent waking up in the bed, Richard gets up and prepares himself for the day. It’s going to be a long one. The current situation may ease the workload for some people, there are people it only increases for. Richard is just happy he can work from home and doesn’t have to take risks, like doctors, nurses, police and all those professions that don’t let up now. He just has to deal with significantly more complaints and letters asking for a delay on payment than he normally does. 

And to get in the right mind for work, Richard goes through the same rigorous morning routine as he always does, from putting on his work suit to his leather shoes he normally kicks off the moment he gets back home, to a healthy breakfast that’ll keep him going until at least 12.30 when his lunchbreak begins. 

There’s still no sign of Paul by the time Richard walks into the spare bedroom they temporarily deemed as his office, but that’s honestly for the better. He’s got several deadlines before the end of the week and the usual answer of ‘No, you can’t postpone the payment’ unfortunately doesn’t hold up as often as it normally does given the extraordinary circumstances. Paul returning right now would just postpone the start of Richard’s working day. 

With a cup of coffee set on the desk next to the laptop, Richard pulls out the chair and takes a seat, opening his mail and bracing himself for a ridiculous amount of new mails. He sighs as the unread email number literally triples before stabilizing. 

“I’m never going to get through all these,” Richard murmurs to himself miserably. He squares his shoulder before rolling the chair forward, however, a little surprised when his foot appears to catch on something. Seeing as how it’s gone not even a second later, however, he pays it no further heed as he scrolls down in his mailbox to pick up where he left off yesterday. 

At least, that’s his full intent until he feels something under his desk again, except this time against his ankle. He quickly scoots away and bends down to see what on earth is under his desk, only to see his boyfriend sitting there with a very mischievous grin. 

“Paul. For god’s sake, you nearly gave me a heart-attack. What are you doing under my desk? I told you it’s busy as all hell at work now. I need to concentrate. Shoo,” Richard scolds him. Paul’s face only turns more mischievous. 

“Actually, you need to relax. You’ve been working your balls off for the past two weeks. You’ve been working from home and yet I’ve never seen you as little as I have now.” 

“Yes, I know, but I have deadlines to meet or they’ll lay me off. Now get out.”

“No,” Paul says, crossing his arms in protest like a petulant kid. Actually, sitting on his ass on the ground, his face towards that ground and already not being that tall to begin with, only his hairline gives away that it isn’t a petulant child sitting under his desk. 

“I’m serious, Paul. Get out of the office. I’ll be out at around 12.30 for lunch, then we can talk,” Richard demands, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knows it must be frustrating for Paul that Richard has put in over hours at work for 8 days straight by now, despite being home, but he really does need to put in those hours. This distraction is only going to extent his workday. 

“How about I propose an offer,” Paul muses from underneath the table. Richard lowers his hand to glance at Paul’s face, which is just lit up with an idea. An idea Richard undoubtedly will disagree too. 

“What offer?” Richard still asks.

“How about you go back to work? Business as usual. Meanwhile I try to distract you. If you can last fifteen minutes without paying any attention to me, you won’t hear a beep out of me again for the week of the unless you are outside of this room.” Paul’s face is still beaming with his idea and Richard debates it. Dragging Paul out of here might take him that long in the first place (Paul may not be the biggest guy, he has proven to have some tricks up his sleeve) and the man is stubborn enough to continue trying things for the rest of the week. He doesn’t feel like starting a fight. For one because he does love Paul, even if he can be a little brat like he’s being now, but mostly because Richard knows he’s not productive when he’s angry with people he cares about. Instead, he’d just have to ignore Paul for fifteen minutes and he’d be rid of him the whole week. It honestly sounds like the best option.

“Fine. You get until 08.22 and then it’s out this door with you for the rest of the week,” Richard responds, gesturing to the clock on the wall. Paul’s beaming smile grows impossibly larger and more mischievous and Richard shakes his head at him. He takes his eyes off of Paul and to his laptop instead, deciding to reply to some colleague’s mails while Paul is not yet out of the room. They’d take less focus than the clients’ mails, anyway. 

Paul, obviously having set himself a timed challenge, doesn’t take long before he puts his hand on Richard’s thigh, right on the inside just above his knee. It’s such an obvious move that it doesn’t distract Richard at all while he reads his boss’ mail about trying to hire some externals to help with the work for the next few weeks while their workload is increased, but needing someone available for video-chat next week to show the external the ropes. 

Paul’s hand had meanwhile moved further up. It’s still an obvious and predictable move, but Richard would be lying if there was no good reason for it to be such an obvious move. He, like most people, is sensitive to being touched there. Especially when it’s Paul who does it and clearly intends to do more. He ignores it completely however, opening another mail sent by a teammate who’d forgotten something at the office, offering them the chance to remember anything they might need so he can pick that up as well and drop it off. He offers up a quick and informal response, since they’re fairly good mates, that he’s got everything he needs but thanks anyway.

Paul’s hand hadn’t strayed to Richard’s crotch in the meantime, which surprises Richard a little. He’d say that he’s not complaining about it, except that Paul’s hand had in fact disappeared from Richard’s thigh entirely. Before Richard even reads through the greetings of his next mail, he discovers just why. Paul must have retreated his hand to loosen Richard’s laces, since his foot is now being lifted and his shoe pulled off. Richard is about to protest that undressing him is not the same as distracting him, until he realizes that would disprove the point that it’s not distracting. 

Instead he clicks the current mail away after a quick scan. It’s a cancellation of a meeting he was supposed to have Thursday and since the office is closed, couldn’t have taken place regardless of the cancellation. Paul pulls of the second shoe before Richard can once again feel Paul’s hand on thigh. Except this time it proves to be a, not quite so successful, distraction maneuver while he unbuttons Richard’s pants and unzips them. Richard briefly wonders what Paul is planning to do with Richard being seated anyway, since he couldn’t exactly pull his pants off, but that’s for Paul himself to discover. 

Richard opens a long mail sent by the direction, scanning through it. Since it’s directed to the whole company, it wouldn’t likely contain any vital information for him, but it’s always good to make sure. He’s just scanning through a section about trying to find a good alternative for Skype for their privacy-sensitive data when he jumps up in his seat from being pinched. Richard takes in a deep breath not to scold or kick at Paul right now, not wanting to give in with just seven minutes on the clock. Paul clearly had found a method of getting Richard out of his pants, making him jump and seizing on it by pulling the pants far enough down he can now pull them entirely off. 

Richard feels very idiotic, reading through the rest of the mail sitting in his underwear with his boyfriend underneath the desk. He briefly leans back in his chair, then decides to just ignore Paul without working. It’s only six more minutes. Better to take these six minutes than to skip over something that is important to him or accidently send a mail with errors due to his boyfriend’s hand back on his inner thigh. 

Or worse, Richard amends himself, his boyfriend’s breath on his cock, even if it is through his underwear. Richard’s briefs are always a breathable fabric, he’s very peculiar in choosing his underwear. It seems it’s come to bite him in the ass as Paul’s breaths are very noticeable on his sensitive flesh. Especially in combination with Paul’s finger tracing figures right on Richard’s inner thigh. He twitches involuntarily and decides to start up the browser to look at some news instead. Lack of distraction is just making him focus on Paul and he can already feel his cock beginning to chub up. 

“You’re beginning to get some interest, huh Reesh?” Paul teases him from underneath the desk. He brings his hand from Richard’s inner thigh to lightly cradle his balls through the fabric as well. “Well, how could it take much. These must be heavy with how little action we’ve gotten with your work in the way.” Richard bites his lip when Paul moves them slightly as if weighing them. Just four minutes left. 

Paul continues to mouth at Richard’s cock, while alternating between lightly squeezing his balls and drawing figures on them with just the faintest touch. It’s making Richard unable to even read the headlines on the news site as his cock continues to betray him as it grows more erect. Just three minutes. Surely he could last three more minutes. 

“Oh, I bet your underwear isn’t feeling so good now, is it? It must be constricting. Let me help,” Paul coos as if he’s being helpful. He takes the waistband of Richard’s underwear and pulls it down, keeping it there with the index finger of his free hand. “Ah, yes. There’s my pretty cock. Almost at full mast. Guess you’re doing a good job of ignoring me, love.” 

Richard can’t quite contain a moan when Paul surprises him by just straight up wrapping his lips around Richard’s cock. Normally Paul likes to tease. Although, of course, it shouldn’t be a surprise given the fact that it’s two minutes left now. Paul, meanwhile, locks his lips around the head of Richard’s cock, sucking his cheeks in before moving further down. Richard grips his mouse for all his worth, trying to hold on for just those two minutes more. Paul isn’t having any of it, however, continuing to bob his head up and down. 

One more minute. One more minute and the rest of the week Paul’s not going to distract him anymore. The mantra plays through Richard’s head, even as his knuckles are becoming white from trying to constrain himself. He almost thinks he’s going to make it, despite his whitening knuckles, when Paul’s hand tugs on his balls unexpectedly. Richard moans again, his hips bucking up involuntarily. The little cheater knows which buttons to push. 

Forty seconds, however, he can do this. He tries playing the mantra in his head, watching his knuckles get as white as the notepad next to his laptop. Paul’s continuing to fondle Richard’s balls even as his head bobs up and down enthusiastically. Richard can last another 28 seconds though. He’s sure he can. Even when Paul begins to hum around his cock, implementing yet another one of his damned tricks. Richard makes a whining noise in his throat as he forces his hand to stay around his mouse. 

“Ha!” Paul cries out triumphantly. Richard looks at him in surprise, not realizing why Paul is exclaiming Ha! for. At least, until he realizes- he’d been so focused on keeping his right arm around his mouse, he hadn’t noticed his left hand taking on a life of its own and now cradling the back of Paul’s head to guide him. 

“Okay. You’ve won,” Richard acknowledges. And with only six seconds left too. He was so close. Richard is surprised, however, when rather than finishing what he’d started, Paul gets up. “Where are you going?” 

“To the living room. We’ll finish this at 16.30 when you get off work. I told you I don’t like you working over hours,” Paul calls back, already on his way to the living room, clearly not caring about Richard’s erection left hanging. 

“You little tease,” Richard grumbles, even if he can’t help a fond laugh at his lover. “Fine, but you better believe you’re going to finish this then!”


End file.
